Misaki the wise wolf
by demonfox21
Summary: Usui and his sister Lucy make friends with a forest god named Misaki, but as time gose by will Usui all in love with this god or will both fall for eachother i'm rating it m to be safe its not going to be a lemon as of now so if you want to read something like that go some place else and no mean revews be nice even if it sucks :)


sorry this one got deleted im redoing this story so i dont have the other chapters i just stated on the second chapter and my other ones on here i'm stuck on them so im not going to update anytime soon sorry :[ but i'm going to get my other one up again so you will have more to read :]

* * *

_Explosions were everywhere, I watched as the humans killed each other for power and money. They were stupid creatures. They even used animals to ride into battle on, and most die or are badly wounded. The fight lasted for 3 years until one side won, the winning side cheered as the enemy retreated. I watched from the forest, getting tiered of humans fighting and destroying my land I turned and left the land for the humans to do what they want. After all what's a forest demon to do?_

_My name is Misaki, I'm a forest demon. I know what your thinking 'demons are evil and only think of killing people or taking there bodies' but there's more to my kind then humans see. _

Misaki walks for months, trying to find a good place to settle down. She had to make a new form for herself, the humans that saw her always tried to kill her. So she looks like one now, the only flue was her ears, tail, and fangs they stayed out in the open. Misaki wears a long hooded cloak, the hood hides her wolf ears and the long back part of the cloak hides her tail.

When she's alone she has her hood down so she can hear better, she stops at a sound of crying. Misaki puts her hood on and follows the cries and sobs, she stops and looks around

"The crying is coming from right here but I don't see anyone" Misaki scratches the back of her head. A tree branch falls on her head, she looks up and sees a little girl with golden hair, and she looked terrified.

"Oh, are you the one crying?" Misaki asks

The girl only nods

"Well, why are you crying?"

"a-a m-m-monster tried to e-eat me" she cried

Misaki's eyes darken in alert "what did it look like" Misaki asks

"It's behind you! RUN" she cried

Misaki turns around and faces it; the monster slams its fists into the ground and roars really loud in her face. The monsters roar blows her hood back, reveling her ears to the girl who climbed up higher and couldn't see her ears.

"Sooo you're the shit head scaring the little girl" Misaki growls and pulls her cloak off "that's not every nice to do" she punches the beast in the head making its head crack open and go flying

"well he was all bark and no bit" Misaki sighs and puts her cloak back on "its ok now I scared the bad monster off" Misaki call up to the girl

The girl opens her eyes and looks down "really?" she sniffles

Misaki smiles and nods her head; the little girl jumps down and started crying again. "EHHHH WHY DID YOU JUMP FORM THAT HIGHT" Misaki yells and runs to catch her. She jumps in the air grabbing the girl; Misaki flips so her back faces the ground.

"LUCY! Where did you go?" her older brother calls out then gets smacked into the ground by Misaki and his sister.

"What the hell? LUCY" he pushes them off and picks Lucy up out of Misaki's arms "I was worried sick!" he hugs her

"I'm sorry brother" she cries

Misaki gets up and shacks off the dirt and dust off, her hood almost falls but she catches it in time

"Good he's your brother; I can leave you with him then?" Misaki looks at them smiling

"Brother that girl scared away a monster that was trying to eat me" Lucy stopped crying and hoped out of her brother's arms and jumps on Misaki

"There are no such things as monsters, you most likely saw a deer" he tells her

Misaki gasps "there is to monsters out there! I should know I'm a" she shuts herself up

"Are you a 'monster' to" he laughs

"Usui don't be mean, she can't be one of them. She to nice and cute" Lucy pouts

"The truth is" Misaki began but was interrupted by a monster roar, Misaki looks into the forest "I thought I killed him" Misaki huffs in annoyance

"What was that?" Usui grabs Lucy and backs up

Misaki sighs "look" she takes her cloak off "I'm Misaki the forest demon in the East; I have no intention of harming a human. Now watch my cloak for me I'm going to take care of the big guy in there" she walks off Usui takes the cloak and runs off with Lucy

Meanwhile Misaki is playing with the monster "is that all you got? I thought you would have more fight in you" she laughs at it trying to piss it off

"_Why are you even here, wise wolf of the east" _the monster shouts at her getting mad because he can't hit her, she was to fast for him

"I'm moving, the humans took my land for war. And I hate fighting" she smiles

"_And that's why your own family left you, you're a weak demon, weak as a human" _he lets out a deep laugh_ "a human demon HAHAHA" _he laughs and slams his hand down on Misaki flattening her to the floor

"Oh my, you really suck at insulting people" Misaki appears behind him "you should work on that in hell" she grins and knocks his head off his shoulders with a log. His body catches fire and she walks off and follows Lucy and Usui's smell back to there apartment.

"Brother we should have stayed, she could have gotten hurt" Lucy starts smacking him

"It was to dangerous for you, Mom and Dad had you visit me for the month and you're my responsibility, so no more parks" Usui gives her a stern look Lucy stops hitting him and runs to her room, Usui picks up Misaki cloak and sighs '_I wonder if she's ok' _he thinks to himself out loud. He feels the cloak slip out of his hand "yes I'm ok, but the insults that guy gave out were horrible and I think he thought it was a good one to" Misaki puts the cloak on "oh and thanks for keeping my cloak safe, Usui was it?" she pats his head and started walking to Lucy's room

"Hold on" he grabs her hand "how did you find us and how did you get in here the door is locked and we are on the top floor" Usui looks at her with a confused face

Misaki chuckles "I'm a wolf demon, I followed your guys scent, and the door was not locked" she looks back at him

Lucy bursts through her room door "Misa-chan! Your ok!" she yells and jumps on Misaki

"Aww she made a nickname for me even though we just met" Misaki smiles at Lucy "sorry to have worried you" Misaki pats her head "now, I must be going" Misaki walks to the door

"Why not stay for dinner" Usui asks her

"Cant I have to find a new home, before winter hits" Misaki keeps walking

"Then stay here and live with Usui" Lucy yells

Misaki stops "I don't see that as a good idea, I may be a nice demon but, us demon still have the need to feed on things and when I say feed I mean blood it keeps us strong and healthy" Misaki looks at them

"I can get you blood packs, my family owns a hospital. And I wont mind having you as my roommate" Usui says "think of it as a thank you for saving Lucy" he adds

Misaki smiles a little "is it really ok to live here with you guys?"

"Well I'm here for the month, I have to go back to school and I don't want to transfer to the one here so you would be living with Usui" Lucy looks at her brother

"That's fine" Misaki take her cloak off and puts to on the coat rack "I'll stay" she smiles

"You want to sleep with me Misa-chan?" Lucy asks

"Sure" Misaki smiles and her stomach growls "so, what's for diner?" Misaki asks holding her stomach

"Stake with mash potato" Usui chuckles and heads to the kitchen

"What's a potato?" Misaki asks Lucy

"You don't know what a potato is?!" she looks at Misaki in shook

Misaki shakes her head no

"Well you'll taste it soon" Usui says from the kitchen, he comes out with a plate baked potato he reheated in the microwave "here, this is a potato" he hands one to her she sniffs it and takes a small bit then shoves it all in her mouth

"Whoa if you do that you'll" Usui says and Misaki grabs her throat as she chokes, Usui gets behind her and get her to spit it out, Lucy gives her water and she gulps it down "that was scary" Misaki gasps out

"You should learn to chew your food" Usui chuckles

"If you must know" Misaki pulls on her own cheeks "wolves do not have cheeks therefore we can not chew" she lets them go "I remember potato's now, I choked on one before." She grabs another one "maybe I don't do to well with these…. Stupid potato!" she yells and eats the one she grabbed

Usui and Lucy laugh at her; she gives them the 'what are you laughing at' face and ignores them

After diner Misaki and Lucy took a bath and Usui went after them, they all went to bed but Misaki soon got out of bed and went to the window overlooking the city, '_I wonder if my family thought I was weak, and that's why they left' _Misaki says to herself

"You're not weak Misaki" Usui whispers out as he walks over she turns around really fast

"Don't scared me like that" she sighs "and how do you know I'm not weak" she turns back to the city

"Well you took down that monster for one, I know I can't do that with out dying" he pats her head "and I bet your family loved you, they must have had a good reason to leave. Maybe to protect you from something" he messes up her hair

Misaki smiles and pushes his hand away "that's possible I guess" she sighs "so what are you doing up?" she adds

"I got thirsty, and you guess? That's not a good answer" he leans forward

"Yes it is" she looks at him

He pokes her nose "no its not, say 'your right Usui' and I won't punish you" he grins

"No, and what can you do to punish me? Nothing will hurt me" she grins back

"Then it's a good thing Lucy's room is sound proof" Usui starts tickling her

"HAHAHAHA STOP IT HAHAHA OK, OK YOUR RIGHT" she screams in laugher

"It work every time on Lucy and it works on you to" he chuckles "so are you going to say bad thing like that again?" he asks

"When you're not around I will" she moves away

"I have no choice then" he tackles her and tickles her

"NOOO STOP IT, STOP HAHAHAHAHA" she tries kicking him but he just pins her legs down "OK, OK I WONT HAHAHA" she gives up

"You are ever ticklish, wait until Lucy find out" he lets her go and she sits up

"You're evil" she huffs at him

"Yep, now go to bed or Lucy will wake up" Usui orders her

"Fine" she growls and she walks off then stops "hey Usui?" she looks back

"Yeah?" he says getting his water

"Thank you" she smiles and vanishes into her room with Lucy

Usui smiles to himself and head to bed, the rest of the night was quiet until morning hit


End file.
